


To Infinity and Beyond

by vivid_vortex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Steve Rogers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kree (Marvel), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Rogue Avengers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teen Groot (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, celestials, peter has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivid_vortex/pseuds/vivid_vortex
Summary: The Guardians of The Galaxy end up crashing down to Earth, which leads them to fight the Avengers. When a mission goes wrong, Peter Quill turns out to be more than just a 'humie with a deathwish.'A year and some months after the 'Accords' situation, Tony, for some reason, forgives Steve and lets him and his team live at the Avengers compound with him. When a few dumb ass aliens come to Earth, claiming that they are the 'Guardians of The Galaxy', the team needs to push aside their differences to live out this one.This is a rewrite of my other fic, which I deleted since I no longer like how I wrote it!





	1. The Fall to Earth

Peter is usually an adventurous guy. It’s not every day where you get shot down from the sky. The guardians were just cruising the universe when some other ship (a much, much bigger ship) decided, “Hey, let’s ruin these guys’ days!” Rocket had been piloting when everything went to shit, while Quill was manning the blasters of the ship. Drax had offered to go in space himself and shoot down the enemy, but Gamora (the sensible one) and Mantis (the one who didn’t want him hurt) had talked him out of it.

Peter was doing his best to damage the ship. He could hit it easily, but the warship that had been following them had some sort of really strong shield around it.

“Rocket, what the hell are you doing!” Gamora hissed, it wasn’t even a question, just something to point out that whatever his favorite trash-panda was doing, it wasn’t looking too good.

“Sorry sweet-cheeks, it ain’t looking too good here!” He retorted.

“Hey! Only I call her that!” Peter spoke up, breaking his focus.

“Both of you! Try not to get us killed!” Gamora yelled, making sure Groot and Mantis were secured in seats. Rocket rolled his eyes before the ship took another hit, causing whoever was standing (Drax and Gamora) to fall. Rocket tried to recover from the blast, but eventually yelled in defeat:

“Buckle up! We’re going down!”

Peter glanced down at his body, making sure he had his seat buckles on and fastened. He expected that this fall was gonna hurt like a bitch, leaving him sore for a few days for sure.

They were in the middle of space, which meant if they wanted to live through this one, they’d have to make a jump and crash at any nearby planet.

Quill guessed that Rocket knew this too, because before he knew it, he heard him call.

“We’re making a jump to Terra!”

He silently cursed, of all the places they could crash, it just had to be his former home. One that he hated, or at least, the one he didn’t want to visit anytime soon.

Before he knew it, they made the jump safely, and began falling towards Earth. Peter glanced at the pocket of his jacket, he knew his Zune was there, and really hoped it would survive the fall.

Peter watched as the ship sped up, racing through Earth’s atmosphere. The inside of the ship warmed up, and some of the outer parts had started to burn up or fall off completely. He trusted Rocket enough not to scream or yell, at this point Peter knew the team was solid, but they had their little fights every now and then. It was healthy.

“Rocket, are you gonna save us or do I have to do it myself?” Peter chuckled.

“Ha! You, saving us? Think again Star Munch! You got the best pilot in the galaxy, no need to worry!” Rocket never failed to speak too loudly, even in the worst situations.

“Prove it then, Trash Panda!”

“When we get out of here, I’m kicking your ass!”

“We’re going to hit the ground soon! Rocket, do something!” Gamora snapped the two back to reality. She always had a soft firmness to her voice, Peter liked that about her. Then again, Peter liked basically everything about her.

He felt the ship take a sudden turn, jostling him in the seat lightly. Peter could feel heat spreading around and hoped they would crash before the ship went up in flames completely.

“Alright, hold on!” Rocket almost cackled.

Then impact.

The entire world went black for a few seconds. Peter had to blink himself back to reality as he stretched and let himself loose from his seat. He fell with a stumble, standing up too quickly and nearly falling again.

“Hey guys, are you still alive?” Peter grumbled, and once he heard all his friends groan in return, he sighed. He walked over, helping Groot out and putting him over his shoulders.

As fast as the twig was growing, he could still fit on Quill’s shoulders. Groot was almost waist height, and growing rapidly, but for now at least, Peter was still going to treat him like a kid.

Gamora got up with Peter’s help too, taking his hand and standing up. Mantis and Drax seemed fine, standing up and checking over themselves.

Rocket bounced out of his seat, “I told ya that you have the best pilot ever.” He rubbed it in Peter’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, great job on not getting us killed, do you want a boy scout badge?” Peter shot back playfully.

The lights of the ship had gone out, and he could see smoke coming from somewhere. Peter rolled his eyes. His prized ship needed to be repaired, again. The Milano had been through it all, beaten up plenty of times. After the encounter with Ego, Peter had made sure that he had retrieved the ship and fixed it up with the help of Rocket.

“Great news, as far as I know, everything on Earth is friendly.” Peter rubbed his temples, “The air is breathable too, so that’s a plus.”

Gamora nodded, “Remind me to find a new pilot, one that won’t get us crashed.” She said sarcastically. “I’m going to check the outside.”

“At least I didn’t kill anyone.” Rocket pointed out.

Mantis smiled, nodding, “If it makes it any better, I think you did a good job crashing us!” She added kindly.

“Finally, someone who can see how great of a pilot I am!”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah I know you can see it too buddy.”

Peter looked up at Groot, then to Drax, “What do you think?”

“We could have avoided this if you had let me shoot the enemies down myself.” Drax spoke sourly, like a child who didn’t get what he wanted.

“And had you killed? No thank you.” Peter shook his head and set down Groot. He needed to see how bad the ship had been damaged. He sat down in the pilot’s seat, checking over the controls. He touched some of the buttons and levers, but they were all hot, probably fried. The emergency lights were off, so he came to the conclusion that the Milano is not going to be flying anytime soon.

Gamora rushed back into the ship that second.

“Peter, we have company.”

“Ugh, that fast? I hate Earth.” Quill stood up. Yeah, he did lie a bit, Earth wasn’t so bad. He hated the things that happened on Earth. He knew that on the inside, but for now, he just wanted to hate the planet all together.

“Let’s go show some assholes who the Guardians of the Galaxy are.”

“Aren’t you the asshole, Quill?” Drax asked in his usual, Drax-like tone.

“First of all, ouch! Second of all, we’re all assholes here! Let’s go kick some butt!” Peter activated his mask and went to the ship’s entrance.

* * *

* * *

Tony hated Aliens. They just were the worst. After the Chitari attack, Tony hoped he’d never see an alien ever again, but here he was, flying to a crashed spaceship.

At least it wasn’t a long flight. Maybe 30 minutes away from the compound, but that was with his Mark XLVII suit. Vision and Sam were flying behind him, while the others made their way on a Quinjet.

It had been months since the Accords situation, and yet, it still felt weird to work beside Steve, Sam, Nat, Clint and the others again. They all had changed so much. Wanda was nervous around him, Sam was somewhat quiet, and Clint mostly spent time in his room, or in the training area. Steve and Natasha had changed the most though. Natasha was always listening in now, it seemed like she was expecting something always. Steve became distant, guilt and a lack of a home had formed him into a different man. Steve was tense all the time, like the eye of the storm. Tony knew there was only so much time before he snapped, or broke down. It just wasn’t healthy to keep everything bottled up; he knew all about that.

Tony landed in the clearing smoothly, watching as Vis and Sam reached the grass safely. He scanned the ship. His helmet detected 6 life forms inside the ship, and they were all moving around.

“We got 6 aliens inside, be careful.” Tony turned on his comms so everyone would hear him.

“We’re almost there, give it another 5 minutes, Tony.” Steve replied as if this was going to be a sleepover at the compound. Tony knew he was trying to stay calm for the sake of everyone else, but it didn’t help when they were going against aliens.

Sam chuckled, “Say that to the aliens we’re about to kick the shit out of.”

“Sam, we’re only fighting them if they are hostile.”

“Fine, fine. I promise I won’t hurt any extraterrestrial beings today.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve said before going quiet.

Just then, a door from the ship opened, letting out a few puffs of dark smoke. Tony scanned again, seeing two lifeforms emerge. One had a helmet on, with glowing red eyes, and the other was a green-skinned woman, carrying a sword-like weapon at her side.

“Oh fun.” Tony muttered under his breath before turning on the speakers of his suit, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Star-Lord, you might’ve heard about me.” Red eyes called back. Tony rolled his eyes, sighing.

“No, I haven’t, now, wanna tell me why your ship crashed on Earth, Terminator?”

The woman leaned close to Red eyes, whispering something. Sam looked somewhat annoyed, yet remained quiet, and by Tony’s side for now. Vision was indifferent to the situation, calmly scanning the area.

“We don’t have to tell you anything!” The man said back in a childish tone. He and the woman walked out of the smoke. He pulled out two blasters and aimed them at the trio.

“Now that’s not very nice.” Sam spoke aloud, his mechanical wings flaring up, ready for a fight. Vision hovered in the air.

“Alright, cut the crap!” Tony fired up his hand repulsors, aiming them at the two, “Tell us who you are or else!”

Just then, the Quinjet arrived, landing behind Tony.

“I see that you’re handling the situation well.” Natasha joked as they walked out, standing beside the three in a line.

“Hey, Stark? I thought you said there were six lifeforms.” Clint looked around.

Tony looked around, and he couldn’t see anyone else. Red eyes fired his blasters at them while the woman sprinted towards them.

“We don’t want to fight!” Steve tried to reason with the two as he blocked the blasts with his shield.

“What if we do!” Red eyes clicked something on his leg, allowing him to shoot up into the air. Natasha tackled the green woman. It was a struggle, mostly because the two were nearly equals, but alien woman grabbed her sword and hit Natasha’s side with the hilt, causing her to yelp before Gamora had the blade to her neck.

“Rocket, now!” The woman called out before multiple bombs went off, shooting dirt into the air. Steve, Clint, and everyone else on the ground quickly ran to where there were no explosions while the 4 other lifeforms Tony was looking for came out of hiding.

Red eyes grabbed the alien woman and flew the opposite way to regroup with the others, behind the ship.

“They’re going to get away!” Steve called, running back in and making his way to the crashed ship. Tony and Wanda flew other there with Vision while Sam stayed to make sure no one was hurt.

Red eyes was explaining something to the group, and Tony almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw a talking raccoon, a girl with antennae, a gray body builder and a walking, living, breathing, tree. Before he could do or say anything, the green warrior lady spotted him.

“Run!” She warned the group before they split up.

Red eyes shot up and went straight to targeting Tony. The warrior lady, the gray man, the tree and the raccoon took on Vision and Wanda while Steve was left with the bug girl.

Steve was doing well until he had pinned her on the ground. The girl gripped the bare skin on his hand, “You are terrified!” She yelled at him as her antennae glowed. In an instant, Steve was off her, breathing quick as he fell to the ground.

Tony glanced and saw what was happening, “Cap? You okay?” He asked.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice broke over the comms, “I don’t know what happened, I can’t breathe-“

“Steve, listen to me. Whatever bug girl did to you, it’s gonna go away. You’re going to be fine. Can you keep fighting?” Tony made sure to keep his voice soft, careful not to push any of the super-soldier’s buttons.

“Y-yeah, I can.” He heard Steve say, “I can.”

“Okay. Tell me if you need to get out.” Tony said, shooting Red Eyes in the side. The team leader fell back to the ground.

“Peter!” The green-skinned woman shouted as she ran to catch him. She was able to grab him in time, running away to get some distance before helping him back to his feet.

Red eyes, or Peter, shifted around, and winced when he stretched his side. By now, Wanda and Vision had subdued the gray man, and were now facing the raccoon and tree.

Tony glanced over to Steve. He still fought the same, but now he seemed more frantic, and it was obvious he had no plan. Which wasn’t very Steve Rogers of him. Tony watched him land a kick on the bug lady, sending her down to the ground.

Sam, Natasha, Clint and the others were making their way to them, the explosions from the ground had stopped, so it seemed safe. Tony scanned over them to make sure no one was terribly injured. So far, only Steve was affected, the others only having a few scrapes and bruises.

Soon enough, the guardians went down one by one. Wanda had sent the three they were fighting into a deep sleep, while the green lady and Peter were trapped and cuffed. Steve managed to pin the bug lady down and knock her out. Tony noticed him shaking as he carried the woman back to the jet.

He flew down to land beside Steve, “You alright?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded, visibly tense. “I’m fine.”

“She got you good, huh. Hey, I have some Xanax in the jet, I always keep them in the first aid kits just in case. It should help.”

“Yeah. Thanks Tony. I just don’t know what happened.”

“None of us do, but we’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

They all walked to the Jet, loading up the now prisoners and sitting them in the back. Tony tossed Steve the bottle of pills, watching as he poured out an unknown amount and forced them down his throat.

Peter reached up with his cuffs and deactivated his mask, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“So, you’re human.” Sam sat across Peter, watching him.

“Well duh, do I look Xandarian to you?”

“Xandarian?”

“Never mind.”

“Peter, I’m sure that you’re the only human that’s been out of this solar system, you’re gonna have to talk dumb to these wanna be ‘heros’.” The raccoon sneered.

“Rocket, enough.” The green warrior lady spoke quietly.

The groups were quiet for the rest of the flight with Natasha flying, and threatening to purposely crash if they didn’t stop their bantering.

Soon enough, they got to the compound. Tony walked out first and watched as everyone piled out. Peter was the only one to put up some fight, knocking Sam’s hands off him and walking with his cuffed hands in front of him.

“A…Zune? Dude, are you a fossil?” Sam asked, tossing the little device in the air.

“Oh no.” Gamora muttered loud enough for the majority of them to hear.

“Give it back.” Peter glared at him.

“Nope. How do I know it’s not a weapon?” Sam looked at the device, starting the playlist. Mr.Blue Sky came on first, which surprised Sam.

“Oh it’s an actual Zune-“ He said before Peter hit him with his cuffed hands. Sam stumbled back as Peter tried to take his device back.

Tony flew over, pulling Quill back with his gauntlets. “That’s enough!” He called. Peter tugged on Tony’s hold, trying to slip out. Tony swore he almost heard the man speak some alien language.

“No fighting! This isn’t kindergarten.” Tony scolded the two, “Sam, put the fossil back in the alien-man’s pocket.” He sighed.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over, unzipping one of the pockets on Peter’s jacket, slipping the zune inside, and zipping the pocket back up.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Tony let Peter go.

They somehow got all the guardians inside the compound without giving Tony a reason to have cardiac arrest. Steve sat by while Nat and Clint made sure the Guardians were unarmed when they went into the cells.

The guardians were all in the same cell, mostly ‘cause Tony knew they would throw a hissy fit if they weren’t. They huddled around in a little circle and spoke amongst themselves. Honestly, Tony couldn’t care less if they were planning a way out or not, because they wouldn’t be getting out either way. He took off his suit, sitting beside Steve, who looked sluggish, and almost didn’t even move, his chest rising and falling being the only exception.

“You ‘kay?” Tony asked

“Yeah, I’m starting to think that I took too much of that medicine.”

“You’ll be fine, why don’t you head up to your room, Prince Charming. I don’t think you’re much use if you’re all hopped up on the good stuff.” He chuckled.

“For once Tony, maybe you’re right.”

“Hey, I’m always right, except when I’m not. Usually in those cases, I’m still right, just in the wrong way.”

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Steve got up, carefully watching his steps as he walked out by himself, an actual miracle considering how much Xanax he took. Tony surveyed the area. Wanda and Vision had gone their own way, Sam going his. Nat and Clint were speaking quietly as they emptied the Guardian’s belongings onto some shelves in the room. For some reason, Tony didn’t feel like he just imprisoned a bunch of evil aliens, but he shook that feeling away as he got up and walked to the main lab.


	2. Restless Nights

Tony walked to the lab without any issues. He slid into a swivel seat and looked at the desk. He was working on a newest prototype of a Captain America suit, since the other one had been damaged during Steve’s time as a rouge. He activated the hologram screen and looked where he left off.

This suit now had plating covering the torso and shoulders, which should help deflect bullets or whatever Steve has thrown at him. Staring at the suit didn’t spark any new ideas though, to Tony’s disappointment. He put his elbow on the desk and set his head there, because being a genius really gets boring sometimes.

“Well, I can finish it another time.” He said, the urge to finish it vanishing as quick as it came. He quickly swiped the design hologram away.

It was strange how Steve got attached to his rouge costume, or at least, that’s what Tony guessed because of Steve’s reluctance to replace it. It had mud stains, holes around the collar, and lost its star. Maybe it was like an anxiety sweater, but a full body suit that could probably withstand multiple bomb explosions. It really didn’t matter much, because somehow Tony convinced Cap to get a new suit.

Tony looked through the main cameras again. It was only one o’ clock, but the compound seemed as dead as night. He didn’t see Steve anymore, so he guessed he made it to his room. He checked on the cells. Natasha and Clint were talking to each other while the Guardians made themselves at home behind the bullet-proof glass.

He went through the rest before getting up. Tony frowned as he started working on Steve’s suit again.

* * *

Tony was snapped out of his focus by Clint hitting him in the eye with a crumbled-up piece of paper.

“Bull’s eye!”

“More like Tony’s eye!” Tony grumbled as he got up, “What was that for?”

“Dinner’s ready, Vis insists that we get you before digging in.” Clint walked over, easily sneaking an arm under Tony’s to force him away.

“Hey! I was working on something!”

“Yeah, well, there’s pizza in the dining room and I’m starving*” Clint dragged him out of lab and into the halls. Tony somehow squirmed out of his hold.

“Okay! Okay, I can walk on my own.”

Tony and Clint made it to the kitchen in minutes. Everyone was impatiently sitting at the table; Vision was hovering over and glaring towards anyone who even glanced at the sitting pizza.

Once Tony entered, at least 3 hands tried to snatch of pizza. It was like watching someone throw a chip up in the air at the beach, with all the seagulls diving in headfirst. He sat at an empty seat and sighed.

“Bon Appetit, I guess.” He said. Wanda, Natasha and Sam had pizza in one hand. Steve seemed to be the only one who hadn’t dug in, excluding Clint because he had just arrived. Steve looked a lot better than he did a few hours ago, at least now he had color in his face.

“Well, at least someone has manners.” Tony chuckled. He saw Steve muffle a giggle as he reached for his own slice.

“I do try.” Steve spoke calmly, smiling and his voice grumbled from sleep. Tony guessed Nat woke him up at the same time Clint came to assault him with a paper ball.

After that, they all focused more on eating than talking. Vis picked the empty plates up when they were done, and everyone made sure to say their thank yous to him. Sam was the first to disappear, making it known that he’d be in the training area by the fact that he called it out. Nat and Clint left a few minutes later, wanting to join him. After that, Wanda and Vis left to their room, leaving Steve and Tony.

“You back to normal?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Steve nodded, looking at him, “Ready to get back to bed though.”

“Aren’t we all?” They both laughed softly.

“Were you hurt?”

“Me? No, I upgraded my suit a few times while you were rouge, Cap.” Tony said, ignoring how Steve almost tensed up at that.

“Sorry, didn’t know. Hey, I’m going to get cleaned up, and then head to bed. G’night Tony.” He got up and left quickly.

“He just loves to ghost people, right Fri?” He asked the empty room. A smooth, robotic, female voice came online.

“That seems to be it, Sir.” She spoke in a smooth, yet unimpressed tone.

“I’m heading back to the lab, keep an eye on the cells.” He ordered before getting up and walking out, heading to the lab.

* * *

Peter kicked at the wall a few more times before falling back at the sudden burst of pain. “Fuck!” He growled as he landed on the floor.

“Peter, you’ve been at that for hours, I think it’s time you stop.” Gamora looked up at him, then back at Groot, who was sitting basically in her lap.

“I swear, I’m getting somewhere.” Peter muttered, breathlessly.

“Keep thinking that, sunshine. I think II got something.” Rocket sneered, opening the panel on the door before putting it back on.

“Rocket, why are you putting it back on, we can leave.” Mantis asked quietly. Peter sat up, sighing.

“They have to have cameras around here. Let’s wait until they leave, and then we can spring out of here.” Peter mumbled, “For once, our favorite trash panda is heading the right way.” He chuckled, holding his painful foot.

“Hey! I’m always right, but sometimes, I’m right in the wrong way.” Rocket retorted before walking over and slumping back to the wall. Drax was sleeping, and snoring.

Mantis uncrossed her legs and got up, “There must be something we can do.”

Gamora glanced up, “Wait. We can wait.” She sighed.

So they did, and sooner or later, one by one, everyone but Gamora fell asleep. She watched over her group, even when the lights turned off, indicating that it was the appropriate time to fall asleep.

There was one thing that was keeping her awake, one little thing she knew that not even Peter did.

The Kree were looking for them, and they wouldn’t stop until they pin them down like hounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I reread my old version and low key cringed throughout all of it, so here's a brand new version! My updates may be really scattered because of school but I will try to fit as much content as I can to make up for it! Let me know if you guys enjoyed it and why! Bye!


End file.
